1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved powder puff device containing a receptacle and more particularly to a powder puff device having a receptacle for the powder for easily and effectively dispensing the powder into the powder puff for immediate applications.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of powder puff devices are known in the art. Generally, a conventional compact comprises a powder holding receptacle and a separate powder puff. In use, the user presses the powder puff on the powder located in a receptacle.
However, such a conventional compact suffers from a number of problems. For example, when such a conventional compact is carried in a handbag, movement of the handbag can cause the powder in the receptacle to leak out, creating a mess.
In order to solve such a problem, the user can use a puff and a separate powder case. However, it is difficult and inconvenient in certain situations to apply make-up by inserting the powder puff into the powder receptacle, for example, when riding in moving cars, ships or airplanes. In such situations, the powder receptacle can fall causing the powder to scatter throughout the area.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a powder puff device for a receptacle which eliminates the above problems encountered with conventional powder puff devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a powder puff device including a case for holding the powder and a puff assembled with the case for conveniently carrying it in a handbag during a trip.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a puff device for a receptacle which includes a case having an outlet channel for exhausting the powder from the case, a middle case, a lower case, a belt-type project disposed in the lower case, a cover, a cap and a mirror disposed on the inside or outside of the cap whereby the device for powdering the user""s face includes a composite unit of the puff and the powder receptacle for using the powder on the puff directly.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a powder puff device containing a powder receptacle which is simple in structure, inexpensive to manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
Briefly described, the present invention is directed to a powder puff device containing a powder receptacle which includes a puff unit having a cover, and a receptacle unit having an outlet channel for exhausting the powder from a receptacle which contains powder to the cover of the puff unit whereby a composite unit of the puff unit and the receptacle unit can be easily and conveniently used to make up the user""s face anywhere and anytime.